The Storage Room
by J.Day
Summary: AU Faberry porny one-shot. Quinn is a bar manager, and one night when she has to work late Rachel decides to surprise the blonde.


**A/N: I've never written a one-shot of purely porn so I thought why not give it a try for all you Faberry perverts out there ;) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Dedicated to claireyeah**

* * *

><p><strong>The Storage Room<strong>

'Baby I told you I was gonna be working late tonight. I need to do stock checks for the show tomorrow night.'  
>'<em>But you worked late last night<em>…' she whined.  
>'I'll make it up to you when I get home.'<br>'_You promise_?'  
>'Yeah, I promise.'<br>'_I'll be waiting_…' she purred.  
>She smirked hearing the tone in the brunette's voice. 'Yeah I bet you will.'<br>'_Hey…baby_?'  
>'Yeah boo?'<br>'_I love you_.'  
>She smiled to herself. 'I love you too baby.'<p>

She hung up the phone and chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what to do since she was going to be home alone for hours yet. Fifteen minutes later, she was still clueless and growing increasingly more bored. Soon, an idea began to form in her mind; it was something she'd actually been considering for a while. She shrugged – _now or never_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched the blonde as she lifted the crates to stack together. The thinly defined muscles in her upper arms and over her shoulders contracted, the light sheen of sweat glistening under the spotlights of the back room. She took the penknife from the back pocket of her black trousers and slammed it down into the seal on the top of the cardboard Budweiser crate with a short sigh, splitting the tape. She dragged it down, the sound of ripping of cardboard echoing off the walls. Her white tank top stretched over her lithe frame moulding to her body, her thin black braces swaying whenever she moved. The brunette wanted nothing more but to grab the back of those braces, and run her small hands down the blonde's spine. Quinn let out small grunts as she lifted more heavy crates, stacking them against the wall by the door leading into the bar. Rachel closed her eyes, listening to those little, almost animalistic sounds, and she felt her skin begin to tingle.<p>

Quinn stopped still as she heard a small noise that almost sounded like a sigh. When she didn't hear it again she simply shrugged and dismissed it, going back to work. She grunted, struggling to lift a particularly heavy crate, and almost immediately after she dumped it with a heavy clink of bottles, she definitely heard a sigh.

She turned to be greeted with quite a sight. Rachel stood in the brick archway, leaning one small palm against the wall. Quinn's eyes raked over the small diva's body. Tanned smooth shoulders and a clavicle that looked so good the blonde could almost taste it gave way to a strapless black sequinned dress that hugged Rachel's small but perfect frame in all the right ways. Hazel eyes kept running down, and long shimmering legs appeared from the outrageously short bottom of Rachel's dress that stopped mid-thigh. Looking to the floor, Quinn's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the peep toe black high heels that the brunette nicknamed her 'come fuck me' heels.

'Excuse me…' She purred, making Quinn's eyes shoot back up to meet the brunette's. 'I'm looking for the manager of this establishment…do you know where I could find her…?'  
>How Rachel could use big words like that when she was dressed like that, Quinn would never know. Quinn swallowed down the inevitable shake in her voice, if the growing warmth in her lower abdomen was anything to go by.<br>'Well, what does she look like…?' Quinn managed to husk out, her voice lower than normal.  
>Rachel tried not to smile at the noticeable drop in her girlfriend's voice telling her that her plan was working just right.<p>

She began to step forward, the sounds of her clicking footsteps echoing off the dark brick walls. 'Tall…choppy blonde hair…_devilishly _good looking…'  
>The blonde hummed and raised that infamous brow. 'Sounds familiar…'<br>She smirked, now standing directly in front of her target. 'Thought it might…'

Rachel wrapped two small tanned hands around the thin black straps running over the blonde's abs and yanked forward, crashing their mouths together with a hungry growl. Quinn snaked two hands around the small waist in front of her and spun them around so the brunette's sequinned back hit the brick wall behind them with a light yelp. Quinn smirked, just millimetres away from those dark pink lips made the brunette shiver slightly.

Grabbing her hips, Quinn spun the little diva around and pressed her front up against the wall with a louder yelp from the smaller girl. With a speed the brunette didn't know she possessed, Quinn quickly unclipped her thin braces and before Rachel could process what was happening, she found both of her arms thrown above her head with the warm skin of her wrists pressed against the cold brick wall making her shiver as her wrists were tied together with the blonde's braces.

'If you move your arms I stop.' The blonde spoke with a low growl that sent tingles down the smaller girl's spine. 'D'you understand?'  
>'Ye-'<br>Before she could finish Quinn cut in. 'And you don't speak. If I hear any words I pull away. _Got it_?' she ordered. Rachel groaned inwardly and nodded obediently. Quinn grinned to herself. 'Good girl…' she almost whispered behind Rachel's ear, making sure her light breaths tickled tanned skin. After a brief pause, making sure the brunette was on edge, Quinn took the glinting silver zipper between her front teeth and pulled down slowly, revealing more and more tanned skin. She dragged her short nails down Rachel's spine, making her keen under her touch.

When the zipper was pulled down as far as it would go, resting just above that perfect ass, Quinn slipped her hands palms forward into Rachel's dress, between skin and material. She latched her mouth onto the top of the brunette's spine, taking little nibbles of the skin down her back as her hands pushed the black shiny dress down to pool at the submissive girl's ankles. The blonde stepped back to admire the view of the brunette standing in nothing but a lacy black thong and 'fuck me' heels, her arms still pressed up against the wall. Feeling cool air on her skin, the small girl whined quietly, desperate for more of Quinn's touch. Quinn smirked knowing exactly what she was doing.

Stepping back towards the other girl, Quinn ran her hands down the tanned back, but stopped when her hands caressed that ass. She lightly squeezed and bit down hard against that little muscle between her neck and her shoulder, making small hips buck back against her front. She licked and kissed that little spot as she ran her right hand underneath her ass and ran two fingers against the rough lace she found guarding the irresistible brunette's core. Creating a little friction, she rubbed back and forth slowly against the material until Rachel began to make little mewling sounds and moans.

She kissed and nipped at the skin on Rachel's smooth neck as she subtly moved the material aside with her middle finger, and slipped her index finger easily inside. Rachel whined as Quinn withdrew again slowly. She repeated the action again and again, feeling the body against hers repeatedly writhe. Rachel's increasingly heavy breathing became unmistakable and full of want. Twisting her wrist, Quinn was able to insert another finger inside the eager girl and her pace quickened - much to Rachel's pleasure. Quinn used her own hips to push her hand quicker, allowing her fingers to explore deeper within the perspiring girl. She felt a slight burn within her forearm as she kept up the relentless and hard pace as she slammed in and out of the girl pressed against her. She curled her fingers sharply, sending a vibrating moan rippling from the tanned chest in front of her. She leaned her face forward, taking small pieces of skin from Rachel's neck within her perfect white teeth and pulling. Rachel's head snapped back as her entire body began to tremble and Quinn withdrew her fingers, to slam back in with three fingers. Rachel's hips snapped back, almost throwing Quinn off her game but the blonde knew the brunette wasn't going to last much longer.

She withdrew her right hand completely out from under Rachel, much to the brunette's chagrin. She slid the hand up the brunette's weakening arms to wrap her fingers around her bound wrists and gripped hard. With her left hand she rubbed and flicked against an eager nipple before sliding down against shaking abs. She kept running her hand down until it was met with the wet warmth that was all hers. She pressed the wrists under her grip hard against the brick wall, almost to the point of pain before she began to swipe a finger side to side against Rachel's clit. She rocked her own hips forward against Rachel's ass, so the brunette was forced to rock her hips in turn with Quinn's fingers assaulting her hardened clit.

She flicked and rubbed hard against the throbbing clit as Rachel's hips were forced to slam forward and Quinn could feel her knuckles being rubbed raw against the brick wall but it didn't matter to the blonde. It didn't matter because she knew the brunette was almost at the edge, her legs ready to give way. Half holding up the trembling body ready with want; she pinched the raw clit against her fingers hard making Rachel release a loud wail. Quinn released her grip on her wrists, quickly taking Rachel's long dark hair within her hand and pulling sharply backwards, guiding the puffing mouth to her own so she could swallow her loud moans as she felt the little diva coming apart against her.

Quinn unwrapped Rachel's wrists, letting them fall limp to her sides. She chuckled against dark hair as she felt Rachel's needy lungs rise and fall, restoring breath to her body, using the wall under her to prop herself up.

'Round two in the car…?' she growled in a low tone.


End file.
